An unexpected eventful day
by TZM001
Summary: What might have happened when Mike and Lena unexpectedly meet for the first time. Rated K for language
1. Chapter 1

What might have happened when Mike and Lena meet for the first time?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Mike, Stef , Brandon or Lena, these characters belong to ABC Family, The Fosters.

Looking forward to your reviews

**The first meeting:**

As the morning sun rays broke through a crack in the curtains of Stefs' bedroom, she slowly blinked a few times to adjust to the light before opening her eyes. She glanced over at her bedside clock, 07h12. She let out a sigh; this was much too early to be awake on a Saturday morning she thought to herself. She slowly turned to lie on her back, expecting to find the world's most stunningly beautiful woman lying next to her, but to her disappointment the other side of the bed was completely empty. She sat up and looked around the bedroom; there was no sight of her. Stef pulled off the covers and grabbed the robe on the ottoman chair just at the foot of her bed; she slipped the robe on and made her way into the hallway. As she was making her way towards Brandon's' room she heard chatter and laughter coming from the kitchen. Stef slowly made her way towards the voices. As the voices got louder she stopped and stood at the threshold of her kitchen where she was greeted with a sight that made heart fill with so much joy she thought it might actually burst from happiness. There sat Lena at the table with her five year old son playing thumbs wars. The two of them completely lost in their little game.

"Your fingers are longer than mine" Brandon moaned.

"Your fingers are faster than mine" Lena countered.

"Ok are you ready..." Lena said with a giant smile on her face

The little boy nodded

In unison they said "one, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war"

Their fingers wagged uncontrollably as one thumb tried to dominate the other. Brandon had a determined look on his face, his little tongue sticking out of his mouth, desperately trying to get one up on Lena. Lena feigned difficulty as she wiggled her thumb around in an attempt to 'win' the battle. When she saw the look on Brandon's face she gave in and let the little boy trap her thumb under his.

"One, two, three, four, I win the thumb war" the boy shouted excitedly, giggles following suite.

"I won" he said throwing his hands in the air.

The giant smile spread across Stef's face made her cheeks hurt; she couldn't ever remember feeling this content, this happy. I could spend the rest of my life like this, she thought to herself.

"Stef" Lena called out. Stef quickly snapped out of her daze of happiness

"Hi mom, I beat Lena at thumb wars" the little boy belted out excitedly, pride beaming from his voice.

"You did?" Stef exclaimed

"He's quite the little thumb warrior" Lena pitched in, giving Stef a big smile.

Stef walked into the room, and ruffled Brandon's hair. "Good morning my sweet, sweet little boy" She said as she planted a big fat wet kiss on his cheeks.

Brandon was quick to wipe it away with a slight grimace on his face. Turns out kids that go to kindergarten don't think it's very cool to receive wet kisses from their mom anymore.

Stef walked over to Lena's side of the table and leaned down to give her a quick but passionate kiss. "Good morning my love" she said with a huge seductive smile on her face

"Morning" Lena responded, her smile matching Stefs.

"You guys are up and at 'em bright and early this morning, didn't you get the memo...it's Saturday!" Stef said walking over to grab some coffee from the pot that Lena must have brewed when she woke up.

"No sleep for the wicked" Lena said with a gentle laugh.

"What's a memo?" Brandon asked innocently.

"A memo...a memo is a letter that people send when they want to tell other people something very important" Stef said as she walked up behind Lena and gently squeezed Lena's shoulder. Lena lifted her hand and placed it over Stef's.

They had only been together for a few months, and while the process of coming out had been difficult for Stef, filled with many challenges, when you set that all aside it was almost freighting just how quickly and easily they had transitioned into a happy little family. When it was just the three of them in their little bubble, life was nothing but joyful bliss and Stef could never have imagined that she could be this happy. All the challenges she faced, her father, the divorce, Mike, her colleagues at work, seemed irrelevant in the face of this happiness she had found.

After they had finished breakfast and dressed for the day, they decided that they would head out to the store to pick up a few art supplies that Brandon needed for school next week. His art teacher, Mrs Brown, had sent home all the kids in her class with a note to the parents requesting that their kids bring a list of supplies to school next week for an art project they would be working on.

Walking through the art supplies isle at their local Target, the three of them looked a picture of happiness. Stef had the list in her hand, reading out the items that they needed to find, Lena and Brandon picking the various items off the shelves.

"Can I get the big glitter pens mom" Brandon said with a giant box in his hands

"Yes you may" Stef said smiling at her young son.

It didn't take long for them to fill the basket with everything they needed and headed to the checkout counter. As the cashier rung the items on the list, Stef looked at her son who had been so well behaved as they walked through the store, she decided maybe a fun little treat was in store.

"How about we get some frozen yoghurt after we are done here" Stef said as she looked at her son with big eyes anticipating an excited reaction.

"YEEESSSSS" the little boy exclaimed excitedly

Both Lena and Stef laughed at each other as they watched Brandon brim with excitement, they knew they would have their hands full with a little boy full of sugar this afternoon, but he had been well behaved all week and deserved the treat.

As they made their way out of Target towards the car park, Stef carried the bags filled with their goodies. Lena walked holding Brandon's hand. Lena and Stef were startled when they heard Brandon shout out.

"Dad!" The little boy said as he let go of Lena's had and ran across the parking lot.

Mike kneeled down and opened his arms as Brandon ran full speed into Mike's chest. Mike wrapped his arms around the little boy picking him up in the process and giving him kisses on his head.

"Hey big guy" Mike said as he hoisted Brandon onto his right arm. "How's my boy doing?"

"We going for frozen yogurt" Brandon exclaimed with jubilation

"Frozen yoghurt, aren't you a lucky little boy" Mike said as he carried Brandon towards Lena and Stef who were also walking towards them.

Stef's heart sank to the pit of her stomach as they met at the centre of the parking lot. She had successfully managed to avoid this situation for so long, she knew that at some point this would happen, but today was not the day she had anticipated this happening. Her mouth suddenly went dry and bile threatened to make its way up her throat.

"Mike" Stef said as soon as they were within a few feet of each other.

"Hi Stef" Mike said looking at Stef then across to Lena "Doing some shopping?" Mike said with calm but firm grit in his voice.

"Yeah" Stef responded, she looked over at Lena who was looking at Mike, she took a deep breath "Mike this is Lena, Lena Mike"

Lena politely extended her hand "Hi Mike, pleasure meeting you"

Mike cautiously extended his hand and gave Lena a firm handshake "Hi Lena"

Sensing the awkward silence that had fallen between them Lena decided to break the tension.

"I'm going to load the parcels in the car, Brandon I could use your big strong arms to help me?" Lena said looking at the little boy with a big smile on her face.

"Ok, look at my strong arms dad" Brandon said lifting his arms to flex his muscle before he tired to wriggling his way out of Mikes hold. Mike brushed his hand through Brandon's hair before giving him a kiss on the head and setting him down.

Stef gave Lena the key to the car. Mike and Stef stood in silence as they watched Lena and Brandon walk towards where they had parked, Brandon excitedly rambling about the flavour of frozen yoghurt he wanted. As soon as they were a safe hearing distance away Mike was the first to speak.

"Is that her?" his head turning to look at Lena walk hand in hand with his son before whipping back to give Stef a deathly glare.

"Not that is it any of your business, but yes that is her" Stef said gently as she looked down at the ground in front of her.

Mike starred at Stef with an expression of hurt, anger and disbelief. Stef had no idea how to react to this situation; she felt flustered, ashamed and she could feel her face go red in embarrassment. She didn't know why she felt embarrassed or ashamed but she was, and all she wanted to do was get out of there.

"Look Mike I need to go, I'm still dropping Brandon off with you tomorrow at 7pm, yes?" Stef said as she started to back away towards where Lena and Brandon were waiting in the car. Mike didn't say a word; he just looked at Stef with a look that Stef swore was disgust. Stef quickly made her way to the car and backed it out of the parking bay towards the exit. As they drove past Mike, who stood frozen in disbelief, Brandon stuck his head against the window and waved at his father.

"Bye dad" the little boy shouted from inside the car

Mike half heartedly lifted his hand to wave at his son as they drove out the parking lot. He stood in the parking bay, incomplete shock and utter disbelief for what felt like an hour after they had left.

When Stef had told him that she wanted to end their marriage he was crushed, he had such high hopes that they could work things out and mend their broken family. When he told her she was a lesbian he didn't see it coming, of all the things she could have said to him on that day, the fact that she was a lesbian was the furthest thing from his mind. But it was when she told him that she had met someone, that it felt like someone had sucker punched him in the gut, several times. Of all the ways he had imagined his life would turn out, he never in a billion years would have ever guessed that his wife would be leaving him for another woman. From that day Mike had tried to imagine the type of woman that Stef might have left him for, in his head he had imagined her to be unattractive, downright ugly, one of those gnarly butch looking lesbians he thought with tattoos and piercings all over her body, strange buzz cut...a girl that was desperately trying to look like a man, someone who he wouldn't think twice about sucker punching and feeling good about it. But Lena was anything but unattractive; in fact she was incredibly beautiful and angelic, feminine in all the perfect ways. If Mike had met her in a bar, he might have even offered to buy her a drink in the hopes that she would give him her number. That alone enraged Mike, his head spun, he felt nauseous. He barley felt the man patting him gently on his shoulder, as he came back to reality.

"Hey man, you ok...dude snap out of it" said a tall man in his 40's

"Ww-what?" Mike said with a puzzled look on his face

"Man you're causing a bit of a traffic jam here, you ok, you look ill"

Mike snapped back to reality, it took him a minute to find his bearings

"You ok man" the stranger said again "Do you need an ambulance or something?"

Aa-aah, no I'm good" Mike said as he gathered himself

Mike pulled himself together, patted for his keys in his pocket and looked around for his car. He felt as though his head was in a dazed fog.

"You sure you're ok" the stranger said

"Yeah I'm fine" Mike said waving his hands in the air, dismissing the strangers attempt to assist him, as he made his way back to his car.

As Stef drove the car out the parking lot straight past the frozen yoghurt shop, she was a thousand miles away lost in her own thoughts.

"Stef we just drove past..." Lena tried to grab Stefs attention but Brandon cut her off.

"Mom, you drove past, you promised we could have frozen yoghurt" he said loudly in a whiny voice filled with disappointment.

Stef didn't hear a word, her face focused on the road in front her, her mind racing, her heart filled with a million feelings she had no idea how to begin to process.

"Honey" Lena said putting her hand on Stefs' knee bringing her back to reality

"Moooom" Brandon wailed

"What?" Stef snapped unintentionally, catching both Lena and Brandon by surprise.

"You said we could get frozen yoghurt" the little boy said tentatively with a whimper afraid that his mom might snap at him again

Stef gathered herself realising where she was and who she was with. She took a look in the review mirror to catch her son turn his head to the window with a very sad and disappointed look on his face.

"I'm sorry B, Mommy didn't mean to shout" Stef said trying to ease her sons' fears. "There is a Smooth, just up here; we can stop there for some frozen yoghurt, ok B"

Stef looked back at her son in the review mirror, his expression had softened but clearly still taken aback by his mothers sudden out-bust. Stef turned to quickly look at Lena, who had a concerned look on her face. Stef stretched out her hand and placed it on Lena's knee in an attempt to reassure her that everything was ok.

It wasn't long until they pulled into the Smooth parking lot. They all got out and made their way into the store for some frozen yoghurt. They sat at a little table at the corner of the little shop enjoying the cold delight, which was welcome on this sunny hot California day. Brandon made quick work of his freeze and as soon as he finished he asked if he could go and play in the in-house playground just outside. Stef nodded at her son, who took off without saying another word.

"Stay where we can see you please Brandon" Stef said as he ran past them

Lena and Stef stayed behind, Lena could see the thoughts circling around Stefs brain. Stef had never been good at hiding her emotions, and Lena was becoming an expert at reading Stef even after only a few months together. Lena's stretched out her hand and placed it over Stefs

"Are you ok" she said as she placed her frozen yoghurt cup on the table

"I'm fine" Stef said unconvincingly looking at Lena and then back at her almost finished cup

"Well, that was unexpected" Lena said realising that if she didn't bring it up, they may never talk about it.

"Hhmmm" was all Stef could muster with a slight grimace on her face

"Oh it wasn't that bad...it was bound to happen at some point" Lena said trying to get Stef to engage with her

"No it wasn't" Stef said turning to look at Lena

"It's done we've met and now you don't have to stress about it" Lean said rubbing her hand over Stef's trying to reassure Stef that it was all ok.

Stef looked at Lena, seeing the concern on her face "No it wasn't that bad" she said letting a smile fall on her face.

Stef felt unnerved by the experience, she had this uneasy feeling at the pit of her stomach as though something horrible had just happened. She didn't want it to happen this way.

The rest of the day had gone as planned, the three of them made their way home. They let Brandon run around the backyard for an hour to get rid of his sugar high; they played a game of monopoly before preparing and sitting down for dinner. After dinner they settled in for a movie, the three of them were huddled up on the couch under one big blanket, with Brandon in the middle. Neither of them could have been happier. Lena and Stef were both startled when they heard a banging on the door. They looked at each other with a questioning look on their faces. Stef looked down at Brandon who had fallen fast asleep.

"Are you expecting someone" Stef said with a concerned tone in her voice.

"No" Lena dead panned

"Stay here" Stef said as she pulled the blanket off her and made her way to the front door.

"Steefff...Stef open the door" a slurred voice said from the other side of the door.

Stef opened the curtain by the door and stretched her neck out to peer through the window to see who was standing on the other side. Her heart was beating fast when she peered outside to see Mike slumped over. Stef opened the door, only to have Mike fall over himself as the door gave way to his weight. Stef could instantly smell the bar all over Mike, there was no doubt he was drunk.

"I wanna see my son" the words came out almost in audible from Mike's lips

Stef took a deep breath, "Mike, what the hell, its 9pm?"

"I-wanna-see-my-son, where's-my son" the sentence came out as one word, as Mike tried to stand, swaying from side to side

"OK Mike you're drunk" Stef said with irritation in her voice.

"Where's-my-son, BRANDON" he said shouting at the top of his voice "BRANDON!"

"Mike, keep your voice down, Brandon's asleep" Stef said completely annoyed, trying to stop him from entering the house.

"BRANDON" Mike bellowed again at the top of his lung "You-can't-keep-me-from-seeing-my-son" Mike said staggering back and forth, barely able to stand

"Mike, your drunk, go home, you can see Brandon tomorrow when I drop him off" Stef said as she placed her hands on Mike's shoulder to try and stop him from falling all over the place

With all the shouting Lena had made her way to the front door. "Stef is everything ok" she said walking up behind Stef with her arms crossed.

Mike took one look at Lena and the anger and resentment he had been feeling towards her came exploding out like a volcano erupting. Violently pointing his index finger at Lena, Mike started yelling...

"You-can't-keep-me-from-my-son, I'm-his-father-do-you-hear-me-I'M-HIS-FATHER"

"MIKE" Stef belted out in anger, pushing him back from his attempt to confront Lena. "Mike go home!" as firmly as she could with her jaw clenched in anger

"DO-YOU-THINK-YOU-ARE-BETTER-THAN-ME; YOU'RE-NOT-YOU-ARE-NOT-BETTER-THAN-ME, I-AM-HIS-FATHER, I'M-HIS-FATHER-YOU-YOU-ARE-NOTHING, YOU-ARE-NO-ONE!" Mike spat out with hatred and anguish as he tried to make his way towards Lena. "YOU-ARE-NOTHING-DO-YOU-HEAR-ME-THIS-IS-MY-FAMILY...MY-FUCKING-FAMILY-DO-YOU-HEAR-ME!"

Stef stood in front of Lena, her natural instinct to protect Lena taking over. "MIKE, that's ENOUGH!" Stef was infuriated, Mike had lost his mind.

She turned to Lena, and as gently as she could ask

"Will you go inside and check on Brandon please" Lena shot her a look full of concern, but Stef responded calmly.

"I can handle Mike, go and check on Brandon please!" Stef said motioning her head towards the house

Stef knew there was no way she was going to be able to reason with Mike while he was in that state, she also wasn't going to try and get him to drive home, he was in no state to be driving a vehicle, the last thing she needed was Mike on the road causing an accident and killing someone or himself. Stef needed to try and get him out of here quietly and safely.

"Ok Mike, Ok, take a seat on the step and I will go and get Brandon for you" Stef said in a firm but calm voice

In hearing that he would get to see his son, Mike began to calm staggering towards the steps to sit down. "He's my son, this is my family" he mumbled to himself

Stef made her way inside and closed the door behind her.

"You're not going to let him see Brandon in this state are you?" Lena said with a concerned tone and look on face.

"No, I'm going to call Peter to come and get him" Stef said walking past Lena towards to the telephone.

Peter was Mike's partner on the force and his best friend; they had been friends since the academy.

Stef didn't have to wait long for the phone to be answered

"Hi Peter, sorry for calling out of the blue this late..., Mike is at the house and he's drunk as shit. He's causing a scene, disturbing the peace if we don't get him out of here, our neighbours are going to call the cops...Thanks Peter" Stef hung up

"Is Brandon OK?" Stef said looking into the living room where they had been watching a movie just minutes ago

"He's fine, he's asleep, I took him into our bedroom" Lena responded

"Are you OK?" Stef said as she reached for Lena's hand

"I'm fine, you?" Lena could see the anger and frustration written all over Stef's face

"I'll feel much better when we get him out of here"

Stef let go of Lena's hand and made her way to the door, thinking of a reason that would be acceptable to Mike as to why she didn't have Brandon with her. When Stef arrived outside she was greeted with Mike flat out on his back, passed right out. A sense of relief washed over Stef at the sight, it wasn't a pretty sight but at least he wasn't shouting at anyone anymore. Stef sat next to Mike and propped him on her knee making sure to turn his head to the side in case he threw up, so he wouldn't choke. It didn't take Peter long to arrive at the house. He jumped out the car and made his way to the front step where he found Stef and Mike.

"Hi Peter...thanks for this" Stef said with gratitude all over her face.

"Wholly shit, he's shit faced." Peter said as he let out a short laugh "Don't mention it, help me get him into the car will you?" he said shaking his head as he looked at Mike sprawled out on the floor looking like a drunken homeless person.

Stef and Peter tucked Mike's arms around their shoulders and tried to carry his dead weight to the car. They managed to get him into the back seat, without banging his head against anything

"Thanks for this, I owe you one" Stef said, patting Peter's shoulder

"Drinks are on you, Foster" Peter said as he made his way around the car to the driver's seat

"Friday" Stef said with an air of bravado in her voice

"Friday" Peter nodded in Stef's direction before getting into the car and driving off

Stef breathed a sigh of relief; she rubbed her hands over her face a few times, before she made her way back into the house and sat on the couch next to Lena. They sat together in silence collecting themselves from the events of the evening.

Stef was the first to break the silence

"Are you ok?" Extending her hand over Lena's knee and giving her a gentle squeeze

"I'm ok, promise" Lena responded putting her hand over Stefs

"I've never seen him like that" Stef exclaimed running her other hand through her hair before resting her head on the back of the couch looking up at the ceiling.

Silence fell on them both

"I'm really sorry, Lena, Mike should have never said what he said to you"

"Don't apologies for him, it's not your fault"

"I know, but still, I shouldn't have let it get that far" Stef said, feeling guilty and responsible for putting Lena in that situation.

"Stef, there is no way you could have know that was going to happen, don't be so hard on yourself" Lena said intertwining her fingers with Stefs'.

"So maybe this morning was that bad" Stef said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

Lena could only but laugh, "Let's go to bed and put and end to this day, I think we both deserve a good night's sleep?" Lena said, looking towards their bedroom as she rose from the couch.

"How is it that you're not freaked out by all of this?" Stef said as she was being dragged up from the couch.

"What can I say, I'm amazing" Lena said turning to give Stef a wicked smile

Stef laughed out loud this time "incredibly amazing!" as she leaned into to give Lena a kiss on the cheek

How did she get this lucky Stef thought to herself? The two women switched off the lights as they made their way to their bedroom to put an end to an unexpectedly eventful day.

_I was inspired by questions posed to me by HYadamsfoster to extend this story. Thank you all for the positive feedback and request to continue the story. Please continue to review_


	2. Chapter 2

**The aftermath: **

When Stef opened her eyes the following morning she was greeted with a mini human foot resting on her chin just below her mouth. Stef had requested that Brandon spend the night in their bed, she felt a strong need to have her son to close to her. In seeing how distressed Stef was feeling after Mike's outburst Lena could only obliged Stefs request. Mike had scared her; she had never seen him that angry, full of so much anger spewing that much venom. What Stef felt for Lena was deep, tender, honest, and unbelievably strong; it infuriated her that Mike had attacked Lena that way. Lena had done nothing wrong, she had done nothing but love Stef and treat their son with kindness.

Stef slowly and as gently as she could, moved his foot off her face and repositioned the little boy's body on the bed so his head wasn't butting against Lena's ribs. The movement caused Lena to wake.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Stef said as Lena slowly opened her eyes and stretched her right arm, dead from the weight of Brandon for most of the evening

"Hey, what time is it?" Lena said as she pulled herself up to lean against the headboard, looking at Brandon sprawled out in the middle of the bed.

"06:45am" Stef said looking at the clock with wide eyes in disbelief.

"Oh wow now that's early for a Sunday...didn't you get the memo?" Lena said with a slight quip in her voice and wry smile as she glanced over at Stef

"Hahahaaaa, look who's making jokes this early in the morning" Stef said leaning in to give Lena a kiss only to be stopped dead in her tracks as Brandon stirred in his sleep.

"I'm going to go and put him in his bed, before one of us ends up with a black eye" Stef said looking down at Brandon who had kicked his right foot up onto Lena's leg

Stef gently picked up Brandon, careful not to wake the little boy as she carried him to his bedroom and tucked him under his Spiderman sheets. She sat on the side of the bed for a moment as she watched him breathe in and out, his eyes closed and chest slowly rising and falling. How much joy this tiny little person brought her, how magical the world felt with him in it; she thought. Brandon was the one beautiful thing that came out of her marriage to Mike, and for that she could never regret her relationship with him despite that last night she would have liked to bury him deep in the desert. Stef leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before she stood up and walked out, making sure to leave the door ajar.

Stef made her way back into their bedroom, where Lena was sitting on the bed repositioning her pillows so she was leaning comfortably against the headboard.

"He still sleeping?" Lena asked, as she watched Stef make her way around the bed

"Fast asleep...listen thanks for letting him sleep with us last night, I know it was a bit awkward but after Mike and his madness I just felt better knowing he was close"

"It's ok, my ribs forgive you." Lena said giving Stef a cheeky smile

"Oh you are on a roll this morning" Stef quipped

"You are rubbing off on me" Lena responded

Stef slipped back under the covers and manoeuvred her way next to Lena for a morning kiss. She lingered close to Lena face, for a moment, relishing how soft Lena's skin felt against hers, gently brushing her thumb over her cheek bones underneath her eyes. Stef pulled back and rested her head against the headboard.

"I still can't believe what happened last night, I don't understand what the hell got into Mike" she said looking straight ahead at the other end of the room wearing her disbelief like a mask on her face.

"He's clearly having a hard time and not dealing well with things" Lena said looking over at Stef

"We all go through hard times but he had absolutely no right to rock up here and scream at you like that" Stef said as she turned to lie on her side, facing Lena. "Why are you defending him?" she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm not defending him, he's going through a divorce and I have seen how vicious people get when they are going through a divorce" Lena said turning on her side to match Stef's position

"So what, that gives him the right to arrive at our doorstep in the middle of the night and proceed to verbally attack you and cause a scene?"

"No, that's not what I am saying. Stef I am not excusing what he did, I am as upset as you at what happened last night, and I think his behaviour was completely unacceptable. But I have seen this many times before, people get drunk so they don't have to deal with their emotions, it's not healthy and not very mature but that's the reality we are dealing with here. Mike is clearly not dealing with this situation very well, he got himself drunk to avoid the reality of his life and based on what you have told me about your relationship and how he has dealt with his emotions in the past, I'm not at all surprised that this is the path he has taken"

As an educator Lena had seen many parents go through divorce and seen firsthand how divorce can change people. How a once respected business man, loving husband and father, can kidnap his daughter from school because his wife was sleeping with the pool boy or how a once dedicated soccer mom can become a drunken mess reliant on prescription pills to get through the day because her husband was divorcing her to live with his younger mistress. Divorce can bring out the worst in people.

"So is that why you were able to remain so calm last night, because you've seen this before?" Stef said adjusting the pillows under her arm.

"No, I was able to stay calm last night because I have learned not to react emotionally to other people emotions, especially someone who is drunk"

"Are you still going to drop Brandon off at Mikes later this afternoon" Lena asked rubbing her hand on Stefs arm

"Not before he and I have a chat, I want to make sure that he won't be going on another bender while he has Brandon with him"

Stef let out a deep growl "How did things get so complicated" she said with a deep frustration in her voice as she pushed herself back under the covers.

Lean chuckled "My grandmother always said, no problem is too big that can't be solved after a good meal and a glass of wine"

"Its 07h40 am and you want wine?" Stef said peering from under the covers

"Maybe a little early for wine, but breakfast might go down well" Lena said, sliding down under the covers to join Stef

"Now breakfast I can do, how about I make us pancakes?" Stef said as Lena pulled the sheets right over their heads to cover them completely

"Blueberry" Lena requested as they lay side by side under the covers

"Blueberry pancakes it is" Stef said with a smile on her face

Stef pulled the covers back down and climbed out of the bed

"Hey, do you mind staying with Brandon while I go talk to Mike this morning" as she made her way across the room.

"Of course" Lena said as she climbed out of bed and made her way towards Stef. Lena took Stef's hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. Not realising she needed the hug so badly, Stef collapsed into Lena's arms, feeling the tension in her neck release, she placed her face deep in the crook of Lena's neck. Stef let out a deep sigh. Lena rubbed her back and gave Stef a kiss on the neck just below her jaw.

"Thank you for being so calm about all of this" her voice coming out muffled "I'm sorry you are in the middle"

"It's ok; everything is going to be ok" Lena replied holding the woman she loved tightly in her arms

"I'm so grateful that you are here" Stef said as she pulled back from Lena's embrace

"There is no other place in the world I would rather be" giving Stef a look so tender it made Stef's heart melt

Stef gently placed her hand on Lena's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. It started out soft; lips meeting lips gently resting on each other, and then slowly Stef started to sweep her mouth over Lena's top lip, then her bottom lip. As light as feather she let her tongue run over Lena's bottom lip, Lena opened her mouth and their tongues met turning the once tender kiss into an exchange full of passion. Their arms wrapped around each other, their bodies pressed close together. The kiss slowly came to an end as it began with lips gently settling on each other. They let their foreheads meet. Stef's took a deep breath, taking in all of Lena's scent, she was intoxicating.

"I love you!" Stef whispered

The way Lena was handling this whole situation made Stef feel so much love for this woman. Beginning the process of filling for divorce had not been an easy task; Stef's father was less than supportive of her decision and with her mother all the way in Florida, Lena had become her rock, the one steady source of support she could rely on. Lena seemed to level things out; her ability to separate her emotions from a situation meant that she was able to allow Stef the room and space she needed to deal with her feelings. Perhaps this is what separated Mike from Lena, Mike who, like Stef, is lead by his emotions and the combination of them both created a volatile situation which led to the problems in their marriage. Lena's ability to remain calm helped Stef stay calm. Having Lena in her life, so close, Stef felt as though everything she was facing was manageable.

"I love you!" Lena whispered back to Stef

Stef took Lena's hand and the two women made their way down stairs and went about their morning making pancakes. Brandon woke up shortly after and joined them downstairs for breakfast. They were sitting around the table enjoying a wonderful breakfast spread of blueberry pancakes, bacon, eggs and orange juice when there was an unexpected knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Stef said, turning to look at Brandon with big goofy eyes before she got up from out of her chair and headed towards the door with a piece of bacon in her hand

Stef walked to the front door, and was astounded when she opened it to see who was standing on the other side.

"Captain Roberts?" The last person Stef thought she would see on a Sunday morning was the captain.

"Hi Stef, can I come in" the tall woman had a very serious look on her face, she meant business. Her shoulders were straight; her chest was raised high making her stand slightly taller than she normally would in her relaxed demeanour. She wore black slacks, a white blouse and black jacket

"Of course, please come in, is everything OK" concern running through Stef's veins. What on earth could the Captain want on a Sunday morning? Whatever this was it was not good, if it couldn't wait until Monday morning. Stef swallowed hard as she closed the door behind the Captain and readied herself as best she could for what was about to come out of her bosses mouth.

The Captain looked over to where Lena and Brandon were seated having breakfast and gave them a warm smile and a nod. "I'm sorry to arrive announced like this but Stef can you and I talk in private, please?" as she turned back to look at Stef.

Lena quickly picked up on the request and looked over at Brandon. "Brandon, honey, why don't you and I go upstairs and get ready so we can give your mom and Captain Roberts a chance to talk?" Lena stretched out her hand towards Brandon as they both got up from their chairs and she slowly ushered him to his bedroom. Stef slowly mouthed thank you, in Lena's direction as she watched the two of them leave the room. Brandon innocently looking up at Lena and asking "Is mommy in trouble?"

"No honey, mom just needs to have a chat with the captain that's all" Lena responded as they made their way down the hall.

Stef and the captain waited until Lena and Brandon where out of sight before they both took a seat at the kitchen table "Can I offer you something to drink Captain, coffee, water, juice?" Stef said looking at the spread of food in front of them

"No I am fine thank you" Roberts said with a smile. She folded her hands in front of the table, leaned in towards Stef with a very serious look on her face that made Stef very uneasy.

"Stef, when was the last time you saw Mike?"

Stef looked at the captain wide eyed trying to read the situation. How was she meant to answer that question, she couldn't exactly tell Mike's boss that the last time she had seen Mike he was passed out on her front step, drunk stupid out of his mid, after he had tried to push his way into the house to see Brandon and then proceeded to verbally assault Lena in the process.

"Why do you ask?" Stef responded tentatively, hoping the question would get her more information.

"Mike arrived for his shift this morning, ridiculously hung over, I'm pretty sure he was still drunk actually. This is the third time this has happened. Peter tried to cover for him, but I had to send him home because he was in no state to be working today."

Stef took a deep breath in; she looked down into her lap as she tried to gather her thoughts. Whatever she said from this moment on could affect Mike's job and the last thing she needed was the father of her child jobless.

"I don't know what to tell you captain" Stef paused as she looked back up to Roberts who was starring at her, trying to read Stefs face. "The divorce hasn't been easy on him, on any of us" Stef said hoping that would be enough for the captain but knowing full well all she was doing was buying herself more time.

"Stef I am going to ask you a straight forward question and I want you to think very carefully about the answer you give me...does Mike have a drinking problem I need to know about?" Captain Roberts asked with a stony face looking Stef right in the eyes.

Stef leaned back in her chair and looked the captain dead in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

Stef walked into her bedroom to find Lena and Branding sitting on the bed playing a card game.

"How'd it go" Lena aksed as soon as she saw Stef walk into the room.

Stef just shook her head indicating that it didn't go well. She looked at Brandon with concern. Lena realising that Stef didn't want Brandon to be privy to this conversation. Stef walked over to Brandon and gave him a kiss on the head.

"What are you playing" looking at the young boy who sat cross legged on the bed, starring very hard at the cards spread across the bed facing upside down.

"Monster match" He said without even looking up at his mother, fully engrossed in trying to figure out which one of the cards on the bed might match the one in his hand

Stef gave Lena a smile , I'm going to take a shower and then I need to head out for a little bit, Brandon can you look after Lena for me while I'm gone?" She said giving Lena a wink and a smile.

"Hmmmhmmm" the boy nodded, then realising what his mother had asked him "hey isn't Lena supposed to look after me?" he said finally looking up at his mother with a confused look on her face.

"What did I say?" Stef said acting all innocent

"You said I must look after Lena!"

"Don't you want to look after Lena while I go out?" Stef asked raising an eyebrow

"I promise to be good" Lena pitched in egging Stef on with a smile

Brandon looked at Stef then at Lena with a suspicious look in his eye, his mind trying to process what was going on.

"Ok but I'm going to see my dad later so I can't look after her the whole day" he said with a stern voice.

Both Lena and Stef cracked out laughing; Stef leaned in to give him another kiss on the head. "I promise I will be back in time for when you have to go and see your dad"

Stef made her way to the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed for the day.

"Bye my baby" she said looking at Brandon, who was still engrossed by his little card game and didn't bother to look up at Stef

Stef walked over to Lena, who got up from the bed to stand face to face with Stef

"You going to see Mike" Lena whispered looking down at Brandon making sure he wasn't paying attention to them

"Yeah, I won't be long" Stef responded, taking Lena's hand in hers and raising it to give her a kiss on the knuckles.

"Bye my love" giving Lena a warm smile

"Bye" Lena smiled back at her

Stef had to knock on the door a few times, before Mike answered it. He looked like the dogs breakfast when he opened the door. "Mike we need to talk" Stef said walking into the tiny bachelor apartment, not bothering to ask if she could be invited in. Stef walked into the small living area and took a look around; the man clearly was not taking very good care of himself. Mike had got the little place when he and Stef separated. He never bothered to fully furnish it, in his mind this was only temporary and he would eventually move back into his home with his wife and son.

Mike noticed the look on Stef's face, as she raised her eyebrows to the mess in the room; he quickly made his way around Stef to pick up the beer cans and pizza boxes laying on the floor and couch. "I've been meaning to clean up" he said sheepishly as he carried the empty cans and boxes into the kitchen before returning to where Stef had seated herself on the small two seatter couch which was the only furniture in the room other than the TV.

"What the hell were you thinking last night Mike?" Stef let out a breath of air as the words came tumbling out of her mouth, frustration and exhaustion apparent in her tone.

Mike looked down gathering himself, clearly trying to piece together the events of the evening.

"I'm not sure Stef, I don't remember much, last night is a blur" Mike said looking up at Stef with an almost embarrassed look on his face.

"Well that's convenient" Stef said biting her tongue from frustration

"What the hell do you want from me Stef?" Mike spat back with an air of indignation

"Mike you arrive at my house in the middle of the night, demanding to see Brandon, making a noise and verbally attacking Lena in the process. I want an apology, I want you to get your act together" Stef gestured to the messy room they were sitting in.

"Our house, that used to be our house Stef" Mike said looking Stef blankly in the eye "Is she living there?" he deadpanned

"Whether she is living there or not is none of your business, and it was our house, it is no longer our anything anymore. Mike when are going to accept the fact that you and I are over, our marriage is over" leaning in to place her elbows on her knees running her hands through her hair the frustration evident on her face, evidence of having to repeat this conversation for the umpteenth time.

"What is it about her, what does she have that I don't, what does she have that would make you walk away from our family, everything that we have spent years building together" the look on Mike's face was piercing and harsh.

"Mike, Captain Roberts came to see me today" Stef said trying to refocus the conversation "She said you came to work drunk this morning and had to be sent home"

"I wasn't drunk and the captain over reacted" Mike shot back very quickly in his defence

"Well Mike she's considering placing you under disciplinary review" Stef said giving Mike a hard look in the hopes that he would realise the seriousness of the matter.

"What, she can't do that" he spat out

"Yes she can, and if you don't pull it together you might get suspended or even worse, fired"

Stef got up from her seat and faced Mike toe to toe "Mike, I know this is not easy but you need to start pulling it together, if not for your own sake then for Brandon's, he needs a father, he needs his dad!" the tone in Stef's voice softer than it had been since she arrived. Stef took a deep breath "I'm not bringing Brandon over tonight you can see Brandon next weekend"

"I'm meant to see him tonight Stef, you can't keep me from my son" Mike's whine bringing back memories from last night.

"I'm not trying to keep you from him, I would never do that but you can't see him in this state Mike, look at yourself, look at this place, this place is not fit for a child Mike, you need to get yourself together!" Stef said slowly punctuating the last three words in the sentence as she started to walk towards the door.

Mike starred at Stef, tempering his anger. He knew she was right but he hated that she was right. Right now he didn't have a leg to stand on; nothing he said in this moment could counter what Stef was saying. So he just stood there looking at her as she walked to the front door

When Stef reached the door, she touched the handle and then turned to look at Mike "Oh and Mike, don't ever think you can speak to Lena like that ever again, it will be the last thing you ever do" Stef said before she opened and closed the door behind her, not bothering to give Mike an opportunity to respond.


	4. Chapter 4

As Brandon sat on the floor in the living area, just adjacent to the kitchen where Lena was clearing the dishes from breakfast, he quietly played with the train set Stef's father had bought him for his birthday. Lena cell phone rang, she quickly dried her hands to pick it up and answer.

"Daddy" Flipping the dish cloth over her shoulder

"Hi honey, how are you?"

"I'm ok, what do I owe this surprise" said as she leaned against the kitchen table

"Can't a father call his daughter to find out how she is doing?"

"Of course he can, and I'm sure his daughter is very happy to hear from him" Lena said with a childlike grin on her face "How's Mom?"

"Your mother is busy as usual, she's attending a conference in Massachusetts for a few days...but I didn't call you to talk about your mother. How are you, are you at home?"

Lena decided to take a seat at the kitchen table "I'm doing good dad, I'm not at home I'm at Stefs" Lena responded

"And how is Stef?"

"She and Brandon are both good, adjusting to life as best as they can I guess"

"Of course, separation is never easy, I take it Stef has filled the divorce papers?"

"Yes, she filled them a few weeks ago already"

"Ok, and things are going well between the two of you"

"Yes dad, very well...under the circumstances I guess" Lena leaned back into her chair as she briefly recollected last night's events

"Under the circumstances, what does that mean" Lena's father asked sensing the uneasiness in Lena's voice.

"I just mean that it's a lot to deal with, you know, theirs Brandon, Mike and her father"

"I understand Brandon, but Mike and her father?"

If Lena was going to talk to either of her parents about her relationship with Stef it would be her father. Her parents had understandably been concerned when Lena had told them about Stef, the last thing they wanted was to see their daughter hurt and the circumstance of her relationship with Stef seemed a good breeding surface for heartache. Of the two of them, Lena's father was far more understanding of her decision to begin a relationship with a soon to be divorced woman and mother of a five year old son, but Lena needed to talk to someone other than Stef about their situation and some things she wasn't ready to share with her friends. So if she wasn't going to talk to her father she would have to keep it all bottled in and that was not a healthy situation.

"Lena?" Lena's father asked after a long silence on the phone

Lena took a deep breath, gathered her thoughts "I met Mike for the first time on Saturday afternoon"

"Mike is...?"

"Mike is Stefs ex-husband" Lena interjected quickly realising that her father was not familiar with all the characters as yet

"Yes of course, I thought that might be him, so how did that go?"

"It wasn't expected, we kind of ran into each other at the store" Lena felt the need to ease her way into this conversation, hoping it would allow her the time to gather her thoughts and figure out how she was feeling about all of this. It all had happened so quickly that she hadn't really thought much about how she was feeling, much of her energy and time had been spent trying to support Stef and make sure she was coping.

"It was strange. I think he was far more surprised to meet me than I was to meet him to be honest, he certainly didn't look very happy about it."

"Did he know about you?" Lena's father was almost hesitant to ask the question

"Stef said she he told him about me, she didn't go into specifics, so maybe I wasn't what he expected!"

"Was he what you expected?"

"No actually, I had a different person in my mind"

"In what way?"

"I don't know how to describe it to be honest, taller...leaner, a little less scruffy, I guess"

"So what happened?"

"Stef introduced us and we shook hands politely, I could tell by the look on his face that he was shocked and so was Stef, I think she was more shocked than all of us by the look on her face. I could tell everyone was a little uncomfortable so I offered to take Brandon to the car to give them a minute to talk and ease the tension"

"So Stef wasn't too happy that you met him?"

"I wouldn't say that she was unhappy, but I definitely think it made her uncomfortable"

"Why would she be uncomfortable?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest, she just had this look on her face, and even after we had left she was acting weird, as though something horrible had happened"

"Do you think she was embarrassed?"

Lena paused for a moment, for the first time considering that maybe Stef wasn't completely comfortable with their relationship being public. Lena was yet to meet some of Stef's friends and colleagues at work; she hadn't yet met her parents. As Lena thought more, this morning Stef didn't actually formally introduce her to the Captain. Lena's heart sank; what if Stef was embarrassed of her. The thought hadn't crossed Lena's mind until this moment. The last two months she had just been content on being together, finding balance between their new relationship, Brandon, the divorce and work that Lena hadn't really thought about opening their relationship up to their larger extended social circle. It was easy to over look these small details, as far as Lena was concerned they were together and they were happy that is all that had mattered.

"Honey, you still there" Lena's father again had to snap her daughter back to attention

"Yes, I'm still here" A frown drawing on her face as her thoughts crystallised in her mind.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, no, I...I mean yes...the thought that Stef might be embarrassed by our relationship had never crossed my mind until now" the words catching in Lena's throat as she spoke.

"So you think she's embarrassed by you?"

"No, I don't think she's embarrassed by me, well at least I hope not...I, I just think that she might still be embarrassed by our relationship. She's only just come out to her friends and family and now that I think about it, I haven't actually met any of them." The words shocking Lena, as much as her father, as she spoke them

"Has she met your friends?"

"Some of them, Jenna and Kelly to be specific but not all of them, time just hasn't really allowed. Between Brandon, work, and meeting lawyers for the divorce we've barely had time to ourselves let alone socialise...but I don't know dad, now that I think about it whenever I have suggested that we do something with friends she hasn't been wild about the idea. I can understand why she doesn't want me to meet her father but her friends and colleagues should be fair game right?" Lena was looking for something from her father that would ease her fears, something that would settle the tumble dryer that had begun turning in her stomach as she thought about their situation.

"Well it sounds like to me that you both need to make an effort to introduce each other to your social circle...it's important in any relationship for friends and family to support the union otherwise you are going to have an uphill battle"

"I know dad" Lena said as she closed her eyes, resigning herself to the situation that they had unintentionally hibernated themselves into. She made a mental note to bring it up again with Stef

"What's wrong with her father?" Lena's father was digging and she knew it

"Frank...Frank is very religious and let's just say his religion doesn't support our relationship, which has put him and Stef at opposite ends. He wants her to stay with Mike"

"Right, I see, and Stef's mother...how does she feel about all of this?"

"I imagine Stef coming out was a surprise to her but she sounds supportive, she lives in Florida, she and Frank have been divorced for a few years now"

"OK ...Well you know your mother and I would love to meet Stef"

Lena let out a snarky laugh "I'm not sure I'm ready to let Mom loose on Stef just yet" Lena responded before she caught herself saying anything she knew would not be kind about her mother.

Lena and her mother had a rigid relationship. Lena's mother may have had the best intentions but she was often very critical of the decisions and choices that Lena made. So perhaps it was no surprise that Lena's mother was the most critical of Lena's decision to start a relationship with Stef. She, with good reason perhaps, was sceptical of Stefs sudden realisation that she was gay, and thought that maybe Stef was going through a phase and feared that at some point she may decide men where in fact her preferred choice of partner, leaving Lena devastated of course. It also did not help that Dana had high regard for Lena's ex, Gretchen. She thought that Gretchen was far closer to Lena's suitability than Stef was.

"Your mother loves you; you know that she only wants the best for you" Lena's father said knowing the sometime difficult relationship his daughter had with her mother.

"I know dad, I just sometimes wish she would be more open to how I feel about things"

"I know, I know, your mother has strong opinions that she is not afraid to share"

"We got side tracked; you were telling me about your first meeting with Mike"

"Oh yes, MIKE!"

"OOhhh that doesn't sound good, you don't like him"

"Aaahh, I've only met him twice and he hasn't made a good impression which is difficult to reconcile because based on what Stef has told me about him, the problems in their marriage aside, he sounded like a decent person"

"Twice...I thought the first time you met him was Saturday?" confusion apparent in Lena's father voice.

"Yes we met during the day on Saturday and then..." Lena took a long pause considering her words very carefully.

Lena's father gave her the space and time she needed to finish her sentence.

"...and then he arrived at the house later that evening to see Brandon"

"Lena Elizabeth Adams, even 800miles away I can tell when you are not telling me the whole story"

Lena steadied herself "He arrived at the house drunk, yelling and shouting that he wanted to see Brandon, he caused quite the scene!" Lena readied herself for her father's response.

"Did Stef allow him to see Brandon?"

"No, she didn't she called his partner who came to pick him up"

"I can't imagine that he was pleased with that?"

"Well by then he had passes out but not before he made his thoughts and feelings about me very clear"

"Oh heavens Lena, what did he say?"

"Dad...his wife told him she was gay and leaving him for another woman so I guess he felt the need to mark his territory and make it clear that Brandon and Stef were his family not mine"

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything, what was I going to say, he was screaming and shouting at me. Engaging him would have only made the situation worse"

"Oh honey I'm so sorry are you alright" sympathy for his daughter situation breaking his heart.

Lena ran two fingers over her eyebrows "Dad to be honest with you, I've never been so shocked, or taken aback in my life. I've never had someone aggressively scream at me like that with so much anger and hate...I, I was really scared"

"Where was Stef?" as he tried to bite the anger in his voice, the concern for his daughter safety

"She was right there, she was the one who intervened and tried to calm the situation. I went back inside" Lena quickly jumped in

"Honey...I must be honest, I am a little concerned, I understand that divorce is a difficult situation for people to deal with but I don't want your safety compromised"

"Dad I'm fine, Stef would never let him do anything to hurt me"

"I understand that sweetheart, but you and I both know how vicious people can get during a divorce and..."

"Dad..."Lena tried to interject

Lena's father ignored her and continued without missing a beat "...and what if something like this happens again and what if Stef isn't there to calm the situation, then what?"

"What do you suggest I do?" Lena acknowledging that her father might be making a good argument.

"Perhaps you and Stef should take a break, wait let me finish..." anticipating his daughters protestations "...just until the divorce is final and then once things have calmed down then you two can begin your relationship on a clean slate without fear that things could get messy." Lena's fathers' voice came across pleading rather than as someone giving his daughter advice.

"Dad, I hear you, but I'm not going to let Mike dictate my relationship with Stef. If we do this now then where do we draw the line in the future? No dad Stef and I are together and the sooner everyone comes to terms with that the better off we will all be" Lena said her voice becoming stronger and more definitive as she spoke.

"Honey, I understand that you want to be with Stef, and if that is what makes you happy I support you 100%, you know that, but I am concerned about your safety!"

"Dad, you don't have to be concerned about my safety, I will be fine I promise."

"Lena..." Stef's father tried to protest but it was Lena's turn to cut him off this time.

"Dad, after everything we have been through to get to this point I can't just walk away...I know that this situation is not ideal but I have never felt so strongly for someone. I have never been so happy to be with someone, I can't just walk away from that, I...I love her dad. I love her more than I could have ever imagined and I can't just walk away!" Lena voice cracked as she became overwhelmed by the emotions she felt for Stef.

For everything they had gone through and everything they were still going to go through Lena knew there was no other person in the world she wanted to be with. She had never felt such a strong magnetic pull towards another person before. She was often overwhelmed by just how strong her attraction and need to be with Stef was. Stef made her laugh, she made her feel safe, and she made her feel like the most stunningly beautiful woman in the world, Stef was home. With Stef in her corner noting seemed impossible and everything seemed possible. This woman had stolen her heart and Lena didn't want it back.

Lena could hear her father sigh on the other side of the phone, quietly resigning himself to the fact that like his wife when his daughter had made up her mind there was little he could do to change it.

"Dad I'm going to be fine, I promise" Lena spoke slowly with conviction in her voice hoping her father would hear and believe her.

"You are more like your mother than you realise" Lena's father quipped with a slight laugh in his voice.

Lena smiled, and just in that moment she heard the door open and shut and a loud thump as keys were placed on the hallway table. Loud footsteps making their way into the kitchen

"I'm home" a voice came from the hall as the footsteps got louder

"Dad, Stef is home I've got to go" Lena said looking directly at the hallway anticipating Stef's entrance.

Stef walked into the kitchen where Lena was seated, realising she was on the phone she made a b-line for Brandon who was still sitting on the floor, entraining himself with his train set. She leaned down to give him a kiss on the head.

"Ok sweetheart, well chat again soon?"

"Yes we will, thanks for the call...give my love to Mom?" Lena said looking over as she watched Brandon explain the intricacies of his train adventure.

"I will sweetheart, I love you...please give my regards to Stef"

"I will, I love you too, bye!" Lena hung up the phone and put it on the table as she got up from her chair

"Hi honey" Lena said as she walked to where Brandon and Stef were seated.

"Hi my love, was that your dad?" Stef responded adjusting her attention from Brandon to Lena

"Yes it was. He sends his regards" Lena leaned in to give Stef a hug and a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"Tell him I say thank you" Stef responded as she wrapped her arms around Lena's waist

"How'd it go?" Lena enquired, pulling back from her embrace with Stef but before Stef could get a word in Brandon looked up at him mom

"Mom, when am I going to see dad?" the excitement in his voice clear for all to see.

Stef knew she was about to disappoint her son and it tore her chest in half. She let go of Lena and knelt down in front of Brandon so he way eye level with her and put both her hands on his shoulders to steady herself more than anything.

"B, sweets, your daddy can't see you tonight"

"Why?" the little boy frowned as his mouth slowly dropped downwards

"Something important came up, but he asked me to tell you that he is so so very sorry, he will see you next weekend and he loves you very very much!" Stef looked her son dead in the eye hoping that if he understood anything it was that his father loved him.

Brandon looked down, a crease became slightly visible where he pulled his eyebrows together in a little frown as he took in what his mothers was telling him, hurt and disappointment evident on his face as his mother spoke.

"But he promised!" Brandon's little voice croaking as tears began to well in his eyes and tiny sniffles made their way through the air.

"I know my baby, and I am so so sorry but I tell you what, why don't you Lena and I make some of our special Mama Pizza for dinner?" Stef said hoping that will help bring the young boys spirits back up

"I could make banana spilt for desert, I know that's your favourite" Lena chipped in seeing the sadness in the little boys eye. Stef looked up at Lena, grateful for her efforts to cheer up her son.

"OK" Brandon groaned out unenthusiastically

Stef gave her son a kiss on the forehead and pulled him for a tight hug. "I love you B"

"I love you too mommy" the little boy whispered back as he squeezed his eyes shut as he allowed his mother to squeeze him tight tears tickling down his small face.

The two women worked to keep Brandon busy for the rest of the afternoon, playing games and letting him help with dinner, in the hopes that it would help keep his mind off of his disappointment. By 8.30pm they had finished dinner, watched a movie and tucked Brandon in for the night, and cleared the dishes in the kitchen. It was the first time that day they had a moment to themselves since that morning and even though they were both feeling tired they decided sit on the couch for just a little while longer before turning in for the evening.

"Why couldn't Mike see Brandon, tonight?" Lena asked as Stef stretched her legs out over Lena's lap

"I asked...well I told him he couldn't have Brandon tonight, Lena he was in no state to have Brandon, and was not sending my son to him in that state"

"Was he that bad?" Lena looked over to Stef, who continued to stare at the other side of the room.

"He's a mess Lena, I just don't know what to do"

"Give him time, he needs to adjust to this situation, make sense of it all"

"He doesn't have time, the Captain thinks he has a drinking problem and wants to start disciplinary review to suspend him"

"Is that why she was here this morning?"

"Yes she wanted to know if I knew anything about Mike having a drinking problem"

"Wait what; does he have a drinking problem?"

Stef took a minute reflecting on her conversation with the captain this morning, "I think so" sadness creeping through Stef's voice.

"Did you tell the captain?" Lena asked

"No, but I said I would talk to him, let him know that he is skating on thin ice"

"Why would the captain think he has a drinking problem?"

"He's arrived at work horribly hung over a few times, Peter has covered for him but the captain is not stupid, she can see what's going on"

Stef took a deep breath in, the weight of the day's events weighing heavily on her. Lena took her hand and placed it on her chest "I don't know honey, I feel like this is all my fault"

"Oh Stef, this is not your fault you know that!" Lena responded rubbing her hand over Stefs

"What if he loses his job then what?" concern in Stef's voice.

In an almost gentle whisper, insecurity seeping through the surface as the words rolled off her tongue almost instinctively "Are you regretting your decision?" Lena said looking down, afraid to look Stef in the eye.

Stef immediately realised how what she just said must have sounded, she quickly shifted her position to face Lena crossing one leg onto the couch, "Oh god honey, that's not what I meant, I could never regret being with you, you are my happiness. I just meant that this is a mess and I feel responsible for creating it, but I would do it again 100 times over to be with you" she kissed the back of Lena's hand in an effort to try and bring Lena some reassurance.

Lena pressed her lips tightly together making a thin line, she hated sounding insecure but this was all so new, to both of them, they knew what they felt for each other was deep, but when faced with the reality of their circumstances sometimes it all felt completely overwhelming.

"I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to suggest that I regretted anything about leaving to be with you"

A small smile broke through Lena's tightly pressed lips, realising that while her insecurities where legitimate, they were not necessary, she cursed herself internally for being so silly.

"So did Mike listen to you when you spoke to him?"

"I hope so, I for his and Brandon's sake I really hope so" Stef wanted to change the subject, she needed to change the atmosphere in the room "How's your dad?" Stef said

Lena was caught slightly off guard by the question, "Ah he's good"

"What did you talk about?"

"We were just catching up...he was checking in."

"Did you tell him about last night?"

"Yes" Lena responded as she turned to look at Stef, she didn't want to create the impression that she was airing all her dirty laundry to her father but she also wasn't about to lie to Stef either.

Stef felt a lump in her thought, she swallowed hard, the last thing she wanted was Lena's parents, whom she was yet to meet, think...what would they think of her knowing that her soon to be ex-husband verbally attacked their daughter in a drunken stupor.

Stef took in a breath to steady herself, "What did he say?"

Lena could see the nervousness in Stef's reaction "He mostly listened, he's a little concerned about my safety but he understands that this is a difficult situation, and he understands that this is where I want to be and we are going to work through this together. Stef my dad is not one to pass judgement quickly, he's a reasonable man"

Stef nodded

"He really wants to meet you actually, you and Brandon?"

"Oh really?" Stef sounded sceptical more than surprised

"Yes really, he knows how happy I am with you and he wants to meet the woman who makes my heart skip a beat every time she walks in the room" Lena hoped that would allay some of Stef's obvious fears.

"Skip a beat huh?" A small smile finally breaking on Stef's face, she lifted her eyebrows in amusement.

"Oh yes...the woman who gives me butterflies in my stomach and who fills my heart with so much joy sometime it might actually burst" As Lena spoke each words she slowly crept her way closer to Stef's side, lifting Stefs arm to tuck herself neatly next to Stef, her head resting on Stef's shoulder.

Stef let Lena place herself securely under arm, she wrapped her arms around Lena's body, she leaned in and gave Lena a long kiss on the forehead taking in the smell of Lena's shampoo.

"So what do you say, you ready to meet my parents"

"I don't know; are we ready for that, there is just so much going on at the moment" Stef felt slightly overwhelmed by the request.

"I don't know honey; I just thought that maybe we could start making our relationship a little more open" Lena was asking a question more than making a statement

"I hear that, there is just so much going on at the moment I just wonder if this is the best time?" the thought of meeting Lena's parents right now made Stefs' heart race.

"You don't want to meet my parents?" Lena responded looking back up at Stef

"No, of course I would love to meet your parents Lena, I'm just a little nervous I guess, I want to make a good impression." Stef looked down to catch the worried look on Lena's face

"Honey, I love you, and they will love you" Lena leaned in to give Stef a quick peck on her jaw.

Stef took a deep breath, this was the last thing she wanted right now or needed but how could she deny this woman that she loved so much. "Let's do it" she tried her best to sound enthusiastic about the idea

"Relax, it won't happen tomorrow" Lena said with a little laugh realising Stef's nervousness "My parents both have crazy schedules so it will take a little time to arrange, and we can prepare you for the onslaught"

"Should I be scared" Stef eyes opening wide with apprehension

Lena laughed out this time "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, that sounded funnier in my head. It's going to be fine, you are going to be great, and they will love you"

"HA, I really am rubbing off on you aren't I" Stef placed her hand under Lena's chin and gently lifted her head so she could give her a kiss on the lips.

Lena smiled into the kiss; she closed her eyes. "How about we take this upstairs"

Stef smiled "Please!" she responded, enthusiasm at what this could possibly mean creating an electric energy between both of them.

The two women slowly untangled themselves from each other and lifted themselves off the couch and made their way to the bedroom, to put an end to an eventful day.

The End

_Thank you all to those who have taken time to read this story, an even bigger thank you to everyone that has taken the time to leave a comment!_


End file.
